Hear Me Roar
by MREZ
Summary: When Cersei dies underneath the Red Keep she thinks that it's the end, but little does she know that she is in for a huge surprise. How will Cersei change the shinobi world?
1. Chapter 1

This was just a plot bunny that came out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me. I've always seen crossovers where Naruto ends up in ASOIAF world, but I rarely see the opposite happen. I don't even know how it happened, I just envisioned Cersei in Naruto and this ended up happening. I honestly think that Cersei would thrive in the Naruto world due to her constant thirst for power. This is also in part because I was kinda disappointed with Cersei's ending. I hope that I was able to successfully catch her voice and personality.

* * *

There were no words to describe the fear she had felt when she saw King's Landing burning. She never imagined that this is how the world ended, engulfed in flames.

She trusted them all, Qyburn, Ser Robert Strong, Euron, and Jaime. They were all fools. If she had been handling the scorpions she would have killed the Bitch's dragon with a single bolt. She wouldn't have cowered at the gates, she wouldn't have lowered her sword, she wouldn't have runged the bells. There was so much she would have done, but everyone around her betrayed her with their foolishness and stupidity.

Cersei hoped that the Iron Throne kills the usurping Bitch, as how it did to Maegor the Cruel. The Iron Throne never harmed her because it knew that she was the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The first queen of Westeros, not even Rhaenyra accomplished what she did. So many before her had tried but they all failed: Rhaenyra, Sansa, Margaery… all of them. The dragon whore might believe herself successful, but the burning of Kings Landing would show everyone what she had been saying for so long was true. Maegor come again, that's what the dragon whore was. The throne would kill her sooner or later. Thinking back to her coronation and time on the Iron Throne brought a smirk to her lips, seeing all her subjects submit to her rule.

House Lannister had given too much to support and protect the Kingdom. They were the saviors not the dwarf, or the bastard, or the Bitch. It was house Lannister that kept the realm from fracturing into petty kingdoms with petty kings. What would her father say if he were alive to see this disaster? or her sweet Joffrey? Cersei tried not to think of either of them or of Tommen or Myrcella, the pain was still too raw… too open to close. She suspected that these wounds would never heal.

Then her smile died and tasted like ashes. It was the first time that she was willing to admit that Tyrion was right, but deep down she always knew that it would be him to kill her. The dwarf had allied himself with the usurper, and brought the doom to the Kingdom. Jaime stayed with her, he was willing to die with her, and this comforted her as the Red Keep collapsed on them. When she closed her eyes at last, she thought that this was the end. The Gods didn't exists, and the end was the end. This is what Cersei expected, but as always it wouldn't come to be.

* * *

I'll try to continue this on, but I make no promises since I can get very busy with life. If there's a mistake feel free to inform me since English isn't my main language.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__I feel reborn, as if a festering boil has been lanced and now at last I can begin to heal. I could almost fly." _The words resonated in her head constantly, she vividly remembered speaking them to Septa Scolera and Unella, the High Sparrow's henchmen. The words tasted bitter in her mouth and she only spoke them to get better treatment from the faith. She gave them the confession they wanted to hear, but they still forced her to do the walk of atonement before the eyes of her subjects. Her days of imprisonment were not something she thought of as fond, they were memories full of prayers, threats, and helplessness. She thought that this would stay in the past, never in her life could she have foreseen these same words to haunt her back.

Terrified. Cersei had never felt so terrified in her life as in this moment. She couldn't feel anything at all, as if everything around her stopped existing. She could no longer hear the soft blows of the wind nor smell the salty sea from Blackwater Bay. Yet, at the same time… somehow, she could feel everything. Her skin felt raw and open, the slightest touch made her squirm, and every time she opened her eyes there was a painfully blinding light. It was easier to keep her eyes closed. Darkness had become her new world. She didn't know where she was or why. _Am I in one of the seven hells? Meant to stay and repent my sins for all eternity. _

No.

Cersei is a lion of Casterly Rock, the last heir to the Westerlands, and Queen of the Iron Throne she would not layover and allow this to happen to her. She had already spent most of her life helpless and at the beck and call of others. She was never given the opportunity to fight… to win. She might have won the battles against Mad Daenerys, but in the end she lost the war. Not only did she lose the war but everything else as well. If this is hell incarnate, she doesn't want to go through the gates without a fight. _It's the least I could do as a Lannister_.

And fight she did, restlessly so. At first, the only thing she could do was wave her arms around and scream every time she was touched, especially since her already weak and feeble body lost the little strength and dexterity it had. Her fists and kicks always landed, she knew this much to be true, but they lacked the necessary threat to convey her intentions. Screaming only worsened everything. If she began to scream then her mouth would be covered and she was held in a tighter embrace as if they were trying to suffocate her screams in her throat. In due time her body grew exhausted and her throat sore.

She didn't want to admit that her hopes were also vanishing. It was hard to distinguish the time when all of her senses were numbed, even more so when she couldn't do anything. She learned to measure the passing of time through the repetitive cycle of her new life: Eat, sleep, shit, and fight.

Af if her life weren't bad enough she needed someone to clean and feed her. The first times she accidentally soiled herself she didn't even notice. It embarrassingly took many times for her to realize that she had no control over her body. The next time she needed to shit she tried to hold it as long as possible… it was futile. _This can't be hell, did I survive the burning of Kings Landing? am I being held as a prisoner? will I be beheaded? _It became clear to Cersei that there was something deeply wrong.

She was deeply ingrained into her morbid thoughts that she didn't notice when she could finally see something more than a blurry light or when she could finally recognize the smells and sounds surrounding her. She had grown so accustomed to her new body that she didn't question its softness, size, and oddness. This new normality came crashing down quickly.

0-0-0-0-0

When Cersei opened her eyes she expected to see the usual blinding light, but when she closely looked at it the light seemed more dull and hazy than bright. She didn't have to immediately close her eyes out of fear of losing her eyesight, so she let her eyes wander over this new scenery. After a while, shadowy spots of odd shapes appeared and filled her vision. Some of them danced and others remained stationary, they would grow or shrink in size, and some would even get a hint of color. The shadowy spots soon became more than simply that, they turned into odd and unique objects that she could almost recognize.

The first thing she recognized was the grey dull stone walls, she almost would have dismissed this detail off if it weren't for their large size. Cersei had been in many castles before from the grand Red Keep to the pitiful Winterfell, and they all used stones that could be carried by the builders and stonemasons. The stones used for this room were even larger than the stones used for a typical castle's foundation. They were many feet wide and were probably at the same height as herself. Not only that but the stone was incredibly smooth, probably the smoothest stones she had ever seen. The stones were so smooth that the light hazily reflected over the surface.

Cersei rolled her eyes over the walls and ceiling until she found the light source. A glass window located on one of the walls to her side with wooden frames. She was too low to see out from the window, but today was unmistakably a clear sunny day. It had been such a long time since she had seen a sunny and warm day. Winter had arrived many months ago and with it came the dead. Those days had been covered in heavy grey clouds with sweeping harsh cold winds. There was no time to even enjoy the weather. Cersei found herself missing the warmth of the sun and she wanted to be underneath the ray of light.

She made to move her body… but nothing happened.

She could move her arms and legs, she knew this because she saw them flail around pathetically, and her head could only move from side to side. Yet, she remained in the same place.

Cersei tried again, again, and again. Even her best success only made her roll over rather than properly move. Frustration was barely scratching the surface of her state of mind. _Am I losing my wits? maybe I was given milk of the poppy and this is only happening within my mind_. Cersei thought with dismay, confusion, and anger all in one.

She looked over to the room to try glean in more details and determine what in Gods' name was going on. There weren't many items in the room to clue her in, or rather they were too far away from her to properly see. Her head turned back toward the window, but something besides the window quickly grabbed her attention. She knew, without a single shadow of a doubt, that the figure hadn't been there before. Her heart leaped to her throat, believing that an assassin was standing before her.

Her heart sped, sweat broke from her forehead, and her palms got clammy. She could only see with bated breath as the figure stepped out from the shadows and slowly approached her. The edges of the figure grew sharper, and Cersei could tell that it was a woman. The woman stopped right in front of her.

She could now clearly see the woman. The woman's red and brown robe, similar to what the spider's, stood out. Cersei's eyes trailed upwards to the woman's hair and face. Straight blond hair framed the woman's soft oval face and gently fell, the blond hair strongly contrasted her strong green eyes. There were slight crow's feet on her eyes, but they didn't diminish her vividness of those green eyes. The woman's pouty lips lifted in a reassuring smile.

Cersei should have been comforted by this smile, but she wasn't because in front of her stood a giant woman. The woman easily towered over her… could easily kill her if she so desired.

Cersei let out a shaky breath before an agonizing shriek ripped out through her throat.

* * *

**AN:** Ahhh! I wrote this chapter a couple of times before settling on this. I'm honestly still not satisfied with this chapter but I here it goes. At first I wanted to place Cersei in Konoha as Minato or Naruto's sister (no incest btw), but I decided against it because nothing good comes out of having Cersei as a sister. Honestly, Cersei doesn't even do herself any good. This story will take place outside of Konoha during the Kakashi timeline, which means the Third War. This should also be a warning because I plan on having quite a few OCs, just in case for those who don't like reading these type of fics.

The opening quote is from a Cersei chapter in "A Dance with Dragons".


End file.
